In a case of scoring a test using an image forming apparatus, the image forming apparatus scans answer sheets physically written by students or the like. The image forming apparatus reads the answer sheets by an optical character recognition (OCR) function so as to facilitate the scoring. However, with the OCR function, it is difficult to read handwritten answers, and the recognition accuracy rate is not high. Therefore, in the image forming apparatus, there is a case that a reading error occurs with high probability.